A so-called hybrid car is known that includes a plurality of power sources. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a hybrid car including an engine and an electric motor (motor generator). Such a hybrid car can provide so-called regenerative control that converts a kinetic energy of a vehicle with the electric motor into an electric energy to be accumulated during deceleration of the vehicle.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for increasing the rotation speed of the electric motor by executing a downshift of a transmission for the purpose of improving the energy regenerative efficiency if the regenerative control is provided when a deceleration request is made in the vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-50866